1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interface between a connector and a communications card in a computer system, and specifically to an adaptor and housing for a physical/electrical media connector interface for use in a PCMCIA-architecture communications card.
2. The Prior State of the Art
As is well known, telecommunications-type devices--such as modems, network interface cards and the like--require some means for physically and electrically interconnecting with a corresponding communications medium. For instance, a modem will typically interface with the telephone subscriber line with a standard RJ-11 media jack and modular plug type of arrangement. Similarly, a network interface card may be connected to a communications network via a RJ-45 jack and plug.
Where such telecommunications devices are of a larger size, such as an external, desktop size modem for instance, the incorporation of such a media jack connector within the device itself is relatively straight forward. However, the incorporation of this type of connector is more difficult in miniature, or smaller sized communications devices, such as those that conform with the PCMCIA-specified architectures, or similar devices that are incorporated within handheld or notebook sized computer devices.
In these types of devices, the ability to provide a suitable connector arrangement is often limited by the spatial limitations of the device itself. Thus, there have been a variety of attempts to provide a suitable interface with standard modular connection schemes--such as the RJ-type arrangement--that can be implemented within a very limited physical space. Often, such approaches provide a media interface, or media jack, that can be retracted and stored within the physical confines of the device housing when not in use. When needed, the media jack can be extended out from the housing and provide a suitable interface for connecting to a corresponding modular plug. While these types of approaches are very satisfactory in terms of providing a media connection that can be implemented and used within smaller-sized environments, they do present a variety of additional problems. For instance, such connection devices often have a number of parts that can be difficult to assemble, manufacture and service. Moreover, the assemblies may be more prone to failure with prolonged use.
FIG. 1 illustrates one example of a communications card 10 of the prior art. Communications card 10 is of the sort that conforms with the size limitations specified by the PCMCIA architecture standard. It includes a printed circuit board 12, which contains corresponding circuitry for implementing a particular communications function, such as a modem. Also included is a suitable media jack 14 designed for receiving a corresponding modular plug, such as a standard RJ-type jack and plug arrangement.
The jack is electrically interconnected with the corresponding circuitry on the printed circuit board by way of a suitable internal connector, such as a flexible ribbon cable 16. In the example shown, the retractability of media jack 14 is provided, in part, by way of a media jack adaptor assembly 18, which essentially is comprised of a plastic U-shaped frame 20. Frame 20 includes a track 21, along which the media jack 14 can be extended and retracted. Moreover, frame 20 may include a spring post 22. Corresponding spring 19 biases media jack 14 toward the extended position, and can be compressed when media jack 14 is in a retracted position. A suitable arrangement is also provided to retain the jack within the retracted position, and that allows a user to selectively extend the jack when needed. For instance, a cam follower 23 can be positioned between media jack 14 and a cam track 24 configured within frame 20. Cam follower 23 follows the path of cam track 24 as media jack 14 is extended and retracted.
FIG. 1a shows a cutaway view of a front comer portion of assembled card 10 in which spring 19 is mounted on spring post 22 and plates 25, 26 are mounted on frame 20. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 1a, as a hub 27 of media jack 14 slides along track 21 of frame 20, tabs 28, 29 on hub 27 slide within respective opposing slots 30, 31 of track 21 while opposing tabs 32, 33 slide along an outside surface of track 21. Stops 34, 35 in respective slots 30, 31 of track 21 limit the extension of media jack 14 out of track 21.
Also as shown, frame 20 is mounted between upper and lower thin metallic shells 25, 26. Shells 25, 26 are configured with surfaces that correspond in size and shape with the edges of frame 20. Lips 36, 37 on the sides of respective shells 25, 26 extend into respective grooves 38, 39 in upper and lower portions of frame 20. A thermally activated adhesive material 41 placed on shells 25, 26 joins shells 25, 26 permanently to opposing sides of frame 20.
Despite the many advantages of adaptor assembly 18, the sandwiching of frame 20 between shells 25, 26 is a cumbersome process. For instance, frame 20 is a flimsy molded component and is cumbersome to handle and mate with shells 25, 26. Furthermore, the bond accomplished through the use of adhesive material 41 between frame 20 and shells 25, 26 is subject to failure over time.
FIGS. 2 and 2a illustrate yet another example of a communications card 40 assembled in accordance with the teachings of the prior art. Card 40 is shown in a partially assembled, exploded view. Communications card 40 features upper and lower shells 42, 44, which substantially surround printed circuit board 45. A media jack 46 is also shown along with an adapter 48 for slidably receiving jack 46. A cam follower 50 and leaf spring 52 for biasing cam follower 50 into cam track 53 as jack 46 moves along adaptor 48 are also shown. Spring 54 is provided and mounted on spring post 55 for biasing against jack 46.
Media jack 46, circuit board 45, springs 52 and 54, cam follower 50 and adaptor 48 are mounted between shells 42, 44. Shells 42, 44 include respective outer plastic rails 56, 57 mounted on metallic plates 58, 59 respectively. Plastic rails 56 of shell 42 have a groove 60 therein for receiving a ridge 61 on rails 57 of shell 44, such that rails 56, 57 can be coupled in a mating relationship. Rails 56, 57 are typically permanently joined through ultrasonic bonding.
Tabs 62, 64 extend from a rail 56 of shell 42. A phantom view of adaptor 48 is shown adjacent the tabs 62, 64 in FIG. 2. Grooves 66, 68 of adaptor 48 are secured to the tabs 62, 64. Tabs 62, 64 extend from the rail 56 over the metallic plate 58.
Since cam track 53 is configured within jack 46, transversely oriented leaf spring 52 is required for biasing cam follower 50 into track 53. Leaf spring 52 can become bent, causing it to press at the wrong angle against cam follower 50. Also, leaf spring 52 adds additional complexity to the assembly and the manufacture thereof.
The assembly can present additional problems as well. For instance, cam follower 50 can be difficult to properly mount within adaptor 48, and can become disconnected during assembly. In addition, the dovetail coupling of adaptor 48 to tabs 62, 64 results in the adaptor 48 being coupled only to a single shell 42. Furthermore, a stop 70 is required to be placed on jack 46 to prevent media jack 46 from exiting the assembled communications card housing. In addition, cam track 53 is exposed outside of the assembled card when media jack 46 exits the housing, and can thus be subject to damage.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved media jack adaptor assembly and associated adapter housing. More specifically, there is a need in the art for a media jack adaptor which can be more conveniently and efficiently mounted within the housing of a communications card.